


Hang a Shining Star Upon the Highest Bough | Fanart

by Project7723



Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Can you tell what my favorite carol is this year??, Disgruntled!Jack, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Late Christmas Fanart, Mac is fighting a losing battle with le tinsel, MacGyver Fanart, but he is gonna get that star on that tree, if it kills Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: Mac took apart his stepstool to make an RC biplane. Enter Jack.A little bit of late Christmas cheer for this lovely fandom. :)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084190
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Hang a Shining Star Upon the Highest Bough | Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy almost new year, y'all!!! I was so hoping to have this up on Christmas, but that didn't happen for Reasons™. Sadness. Oh, well. I think we have earned a few extra days of Christmas this year, no? Sending hugs and eggnog and best wishes to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on mobile and it's not showing up for you, try the next work in series. :)


End file.
